starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when The Phantom Menace takes place on the timeline. |era = |preceded by = Нет |followed by = «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» ( ) — научно фентезийный фильм 1999 года, сценаристом и режиссёром которого выступил Джордж Лукас. Это четвёртый фильм саги «Звёздные войны» и первая её глава, согласно внутренней хронологии. В 2012 году он стал первым фильмом франшизы, вышедшим в 3D формате. Фильм начинается с того, что два джедая, назначенных послами для разрешения торговых разногласий, прибыли на орбиту находящейся в опасности планеты Набу. Когда напряжённая ситуация обернулась военным вторжением, джедаи, вместе с Падме Амидалой, королевой планеты, покинули Набу, в надежде добраться до столицы Галактической Республики - планеты Корусант. Там они надеялись найти мирное и дипломатическое разрешение возникших разногласий, приведших к конфликту. Однако во время полёта, их корабль совершил вынужденную посадку для ремонта на планете Татуин. Там джедаи встретили Энакина Скайуокера, мальчика - раба, который обладал необычной связью с Силой. После возвращения на Набу герои обнаружили, что ситуация оказалась намного хуже, чем казалась изначально: ситы, древние враги джедаев, которые считались уничтоженными, вернулись спустя тысячу лет. Фильм вышел 19 мая 1999 года, спустя почти 16 лет после выхода последнего фильма саги «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Выход картины сопровождался обширной пиар-кампанией в средствах массовой информации и на него возлагались большие надежды. Несмотря на смешанные отзывы как критиков так и поклонников, фильм заработал $924.3 миллиона в мировом прокате, став самым прибыльным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны», без учёта инфляции. Переиздание фильма в формате Blu-ray вышло в сентября 2011 года, а 10 февраля 2012 года в кинотеатрах вышла переработана версия в формате 3D. Фильм стал первой крупной историей эпохи приквелов и, согласно новой каноничной внутренней хронологии «Звёздных войн», являлся отправной точкой для пятнадцатилетней истории этого временного промежутка. События фильма получили развитие в двух последующих частях трилогии приквелов, а также в анимационном фильме «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» и в одноимённом телесериале. Множество сюжетов Легенд «Звёздных войн» также рассказывали о событиях или, в большей или меньшей степени, относились к событиям, показанных в «Скрытой угрозе» и её продолжениях. Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике... Где Дарт Вейдер ведет борьбу с другими войнами На свет появился Андрюша thumb|left Сюжет За 32 года до «Новой надежды» спор между Торговой Федерацией и отдаленными системами Республики привел к блокаде небольшой планеты Набу. Канцлер Галактической Республики Валорум тайно отправил двух рыцарей-джедаев Квай-Гона Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве послов на флагман Торговой федерации, с заданием встреться с вице-королем Нутом Ганреем, чтобы уладить конфликт. Но они не знали, что Торговая Федерация подчинялась таинственному Дарту Сидиусу, который отдал приказ Ганрею вторгнуться на Набу, а двух джедаев убить по их прибытии. Республиканский корабль был уничтожен, но Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван спаслись от смерти и смогли попасть на поверхность планеты, спрятавшись в десантном корабле С-9979. Немного позже, королева Амидала связалась с Ганреем, выразив своё неодобрение блокады Набу, на что тот ответил, что блокада полностью законна и получила одобрение в сенате. После разговора с королевой, Ганреей отдал приказ отключить все средства связи на планете и начать вторжение. В это же время, Амидала общалась с сенатором Палпатином о послах, отправленных на переговоры с Торговой федерацией, когда связь неожиданно прервалась. Биббл выразил предположение, что сбой связи является первым признаком вторжения Торговой федерации. На поверхности планеты джедаи встретили местного жителя-изгоя - Джа-Джа Бинкса, который привёл их в подводное поселение гунганов, где они смогли скрыться от войск Торговой Федерации. В это время войска Торговой Федерации высадились на Набу и взяли в плен лидера планеты, королеву Амидалу. Джедаи встретились с лидером гунганов, Боссом Нассом, и просили его помочь населению Набу, однако Насс отказался, но предложил им субмарину. Во время подводного путешествия сквозь ядро планеты, джедаи подверглись нападению морских монстров: морского убийцы оппи и рыбой коготь коло, съеденной водным чудовищем сандо. Джедаи вместе с Бинксом добрались до Тида, столицы Набу, и спасли королеву от сил обороны Торговой федерации. Они выкрали из доков королевский корабль, чтобы попытаться добраться до Корусанта, столицы Галактической Республики, где намеревались просить помощи у Сената. Дроид-астромеханик R2-D2 героически починил корабль королевы, попавший под обстрел боевого корабля Торговой федерации во время побега. Из-за серьезного повреждения корабль был вынужден совершить посадку на отдаленной пустынной планете Татуин для ремонта. Во время поисков нужных запчастей, джедаи встретили Энакина Скайуокера, мальчика-раба, владельцем которого являлся тойдарианец Уотто, местный торговец подержанной техникой. Энакин был одаренным пилотом и механиком (он в одиночку собрал дроида C-3PO и свой гоночный под). Квай-Гон чувствовал в нем мощное присутствие Силы, и пришёл к выводу, что мальчик — Избранный, которому суждено исполнить древнее пророчество, принеся равновесие в Силу. Уровень мидихлориан в его крови был выше, чем у магистра Йоды. Энакин, желая помочь своим новым друзьям, принял участие в гонке на подах. Во время гонки таскены подстрелили несколько подов. Неожиданно для всех, мальчик победил в гонке. Квай-Гон, заключивший до начала гонки пари с Уотто, поставив корабль королевы Амидалы против запчастей, и под, собранный Энакином, против свободы мальчика (Уотто отказался освободить сразу и мальчика, и его мать Шми Скайуокер) получает свой выигрышный и освобождает мальчика. Получив свободу, Энакин присоединился к команде на их пути к Корусанту, где Квай-Гон планировал представить его перед Советом джедаев. Дарт Сидиус послал своего ученика Дарта Мола, чтобы тот убил джедаев и взял в плен королеву. Мол появился как раз тогда, когда команда собиралась покинуть планету, и вступил в короткую схватку с Квай-Гоном, который был вынужден отступить. На Корусанте Квай-Гон сообщил Совету джедаев о своем сражении с таинственным воином на Татуине. Совет предположил, что мастерство боя на световых мечах доказывает, что нападавший был ситом, членом давно исчезнувшего ордена последователей тёмной стороны Силы. Квай-Гон также сообщил об Энакине, надеясь, что мальчика примут в ученики, чтобы сделать из него джедая. Однако после тестирования мальчика и совещания Совет отказался брать его для обучения, объяснив это тем, что согласно Кодексу джедаев Энакин был слишком взрослым. Их также беспокоило слишком неясное будущее мальчика и сильный страх в нем. В это время, сенатор Палпатин использовал королеву Амидалу, чтобы вынести вотум недоверия Верховному канцлеру Валоруму. Не видя альтернативы, королева приняла предложения сенатора, и объявила вотум во время заседания в сенате. Позже стало известно, что Палпатин стал одним из кандидатов на пост нового Верховного канцлера, после чего королева приняла решение вернуться на родную планету, чтобы помочь своему народу, так как Сенат, погрязший в бюрократии и коррупции, смог бы принять нужное решение слишком поздно. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван были назначены Советом джедаев для сопровождения Амидалы на Набу. Вернувшись на Набу, королева Амидала попыталась найти гунганов в Ото-Гунга, но Джа-Джа, наведавшийся в подводный город, сообщил, что тот опустел. Затем он рассказал, что в случае опасности гунганы отправляются в Священное место, и после этого, отвёл туда королеву и её войско. Во время недолгих переговоров с боссом Нассом, в ходе которых Падме Наберри раскрыла свою личность, оказавшись настоящей королевой Амидалой, Набу сформировали союз с народом гунганов для совместной борьбы против Торговой федерации. Капитану Панаке и нескольким членам службы безопасности было поручено задание освободить заключённых из лагерей Торговой федерации. После этого королева Амидала сообщила свой план боевых действий. Согласно ему, Великая армия гунганов должна была совершить ложную атаку, чтобы вывести силы Торговой федерации из города, а в это время силы сопротивления Набу под предводительством королевы, Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана должны были проникнуть в Тид через секретный проход, расположенный за водопадом. В это время в королевском дворце, Нут Ганрей купился на отвлекающую атаку Великой армии, и приказал своим войскам уничтожить объединённые силы гунганов и Набу. Капитан Рус Тарпальс отдал приказ своим войскам активировать щиты, которые защищали их от атак противника. OOM-9 на своём танке первым открыл огонь по расположению противника, но видя четность стрельбы по энергетическим щитам гунганов, отдал приказ прекратить стрельбу. На борту космического корабля, Долтей Дофайн отдал приказ активировать боевых дроидов. Они смогли без проблем пройти сквозь щит гунганов и уничтожить формирующий его генератор. После долгого сражения с армией Торговой федерации поражение альянса казалось неизбежным. Тем не менее, победу принёс Энакин Скайуокер, случайно оказавшийся в кабине истребителя и уничтоживший станцию управления федерации, превратив армию дроидов в кучу металлолома. В это время королева Амидала и её солдаты, с боем пробившись сквозь дворец, взяли в плен Нута Ганрея. В это же время Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван оказываются втянутыми в сражение с Дартом Молом, учеником Лорда ситов Дарта Сидиуса, вооружённым двухклинковым световым мечом, в ангаре дворца. В пылу схватки противники переместились из ангара в генераторный комплекс Тида. Во время битвы Оби-Ван и его учитель разделились после того, как падаван был сброшен с узкого мостика ударом сита. Схватившись за край другого мостика снизу, Оби-Ван смог прыжком вернуться на платформу, с которой был сброшен, в то время как Квай-Гон продолжал сражение с Молом. За то время, пока Оби-Ван спешил вернуться в схватку, джедай и сит вошли в генераторную, которая периодически запиралась силовым полем. Почти догнав дуэлянтов, падаван остался отрезанным от них активирующимися полем, которое также разделило Джинна и Мола. Когда поле деактивировалось, противники вновь вступили в схватку, а Оби-Ван бросился сквозь отделявший его от них коридор. Почти добравшись до места схватки, Оби-Ван вновь был остановлен силовым полем, и мог только безучастно наблюдать, как в поединке сит пронзил своим световым мечом его учителя, и тот упал к его ногам. Как только поле исчезло, Кеноби бросился на Мола, нанося один удар за другим. Во время этой ошеломительной атаки он смог разрубить меч Мола пополам, но сит всё же смог провести контратаку, и почти убить джедая, скинув его в пропасть. Но тот смог уцепиться за небольшой выступ. Там, вися над пропастью, он смог прыжком Силы выскочить из неё, и, подтянув к себе меч учителя, перерубить Мола пополам, после чего поверженный ученик Сидиуса свалился в бездонную пропасть. Перед смертью Квай-Гон попросил Оби-Вана стать учителем Энакина. Оби-Ван дал ему слово, что сделает из мальчика джедая. Спустя какое-то время, новоизбранный канцлер Палпатин прибыл на Набу, чтобы поздравить королеву Амидалу с ее победой, а Нут Ганрей отправился отбывать наказание за свои преступления. После битвы Совет джедаев присвоил Оби-Вану ранг рыцаря-джедая. Кеноби рассказал гранд-мастеру Ордена джедаев Йоде, что обещал своему учителю обучить Энакина Скайуокера, на что Йода от лица Совета дает разрешение. Тело Квай-Гона с почестями кремировали на Набу. Мастер-джедай Мейс Винду и Йода соглашаются, что в его смерти повинен воин-сит, а значит, древние враги джедаев возвращаются, ведь ситов всегда было двое - учитель и ученик. Жители Набу и гунганы организовали большой праздник в честь освобождения Набу от Торговой Федерации. Кульминацией торжества стало вручение королевой Амидалой подарка Боссу Нассу в знак дружбы и уважения. Создание Разработка концепции Во время написания сценария к оригинальному фильму «Звёздные войны», Джордж Лукас осознал, что придуманная им история слишком объёмна, чтобы уместить её в один фильм. Оригинальная картина задумывалась как своеобразное введение в обширную сюжетную арку, которая должна была раскрыться в продолжениях, в случае успеха первого фильма. Впоследствии, «Звёздные войны» эволюционировали из одного фильма, в целую серию.George Lucas intro to Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1994 reissue Rinzler, J.W. (2007) The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Во время работы над третьим черновым вариантом фильма, Лукас заключил контракт, давший ему разрешение на создание двух продолжений. Работая над сценарием, он параллельно создавал предысторию придуманного им мира. Во время подготовки сценария к первому сиквелу «Империя наносит ответный удар», Лукас провёл много времени, обдумывая дальнейшее развитие сюжета. Он сделал Дарта Вейдера, центрального отрицательного персонажа первого фильма, отцом главного героя - Люка Скайуокера, и создал предысторию, согласно которой, Вейдер некогда был рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером - могущественным воином, павшим на Тёмную сторону Силы. Создав предысторию, Лукас принял решение превратить серию в трилогию, переименовав фильм из «Эпизода II» в «Эпизод V». Bouzereau, Laurent (1997) Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays с. 123 К финальному фильму трилогии - «Возвращение джедая», Вейдер превратился в трагического персонажа, в конечном итоге, искупившего свои грехи. Как сказал Дукас, он был "сожжён" и теперь мог отдохнуть от истории. После потери большей части своего состояния из-за развода в 1987 году, Джордж Лукас принял решение о возвращении к работе над «Звёздными войнам», и неофициально отменил свою трилогию сиквелов, действие которой должно было развернуться после событий «Возвращения джедая». Это произошло из-за того, что у Лукаса уже была готова объёмная предыстория, поэтому идея приквелов всё больше захватывала его. В начале 1990-х интерес к «Звёздным войнам» вновь возродился, причиной чему стали комиксы Dark Horse и книжная трилогия Тимоти Зана. Видя по-прежнему огромный интерес к его идеям для трилогии приквелов и стремительное развитие компьютерных спецэффектов, Лукас подтвердил своё возвращение в режиссёрское кресло новых фильмов по созданной им саге. В 1993 году, в журнале «Variety» и некоторых других источниках, появилось подтверждение того, что он начал работу над приквелами. Работу Лукас начал с описания общих черт сюжета. Главным героем стал Энакин Скайуокер, сменивший Оби-Вана Кеноби, а фильмы должны были раскрыть трагедию становления Дарта Вейдера. Вместе с этим, Лукас начал изменять хронологию приквелов относительно оригинальной серии, наполняя их историю и добавляя предыстории, которые должны были существовать параллельно или каким-то образом касаться оригинальной истории. Таким образом, приквелы должны были стать отправной точкой единой истории, начавшейся в детстве Энакина и завершившаяся вместе с его смертью. Это был первый шаг по превращению франшизы в сагу. Джордж Лукас начал работу по написанию сценария новой трилогии «Звёздных войн» 1 ноября 1994 года.All I Need Is An Idea DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Под сценарий был адаптирован пятнадцатистраничный набросок Лукаса, написанный им в 1976 году, и предназначавшийся для помощи в отслеживании предыстории персонажей и основных событий, произошедших до событий оригинальной трилогии. В нём Энакин впервые был описан как ребёнок двенадцатилетнего возраста, однако Лукас исправил его возраст на девять лет, пояснив это тем, что так было проще объяснить эмоциональную привязанность мальчика к его матери после их разлуки. В результате, юный возраст Энакина вынудил Лукаса переписать его участие в финальной битве, вставив небольшую сцену, в которой тот разбирается в управлении корабля с помощью подсказок R2-D2, что сделало историю более правдоподобной. Bouzereau, Laurent; Duncan, Jody (1999) The Making of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Рабочий подзаголовок фильма звучал как «Происхождение» ( ). Позже Лукас раскрыл настоящий подзаголовок - «Скрытая угроза»; подразумевая Палпатина, скрывавшего свою истинную личность злого Лорда ситов, за образом добропорядочного государственного служащего. Bowen, Jonathan L. (2005). '' Anticipation: The Real Life Story of Star Wars: Episode I-The Phantom Menace'' Огромный бюджет и возможности, открывшиеся благодаря развитию компьютерных эффектов, позволили Лукасу создать, как он говорил: "более грандиозные, более масштабные сцены - сделать «Звёздные войны» такими, какими я всегда мечтал их видеть." История первого фильма новой трилогии оканчивалась одновременно пятью сюжетными линиями, которые плавно перетекали одна в другую. В центре сюжета стояло намерение Палпатина занять пост канцлера, для достижения которой он возглавил атаку Торговой федерации на Набу, куда были отправлены джедаи, которые встретили Энакина, и на фоне всего этого произошло возрождение Лордов ситов. Как и в оригинальной трилогии, в «Скрытой угрозе» Лукас выстроил повествование таким образом, что смог раскрыть несколько поднятых тем в одном фильме. Двойственность являлась одной из основных тем фильма: королева Амидала, скрывающаяся за личностью служанки, Палпатин, играющий за обе стороны конфликта и Оби-Ван, конфликтующий со своим упорным наставником, но в итоге приходящий к выводу, что Квай-Гон противостоял своей бунтарской натуре и приняв свои обязанности. В фильме также была сильная линия равновесия: Энакин якобы являлся избранным, решения которого должны были принести равновесие в Силу и у всех персонажей был тот, кто мог повлиять на них. Лукас говорил: "Энакину нужна мать, Оби-Вану нужен учитель, Дарту Сидиусу нужен ученик", это всё было необходимо, так как без взаимодействий и диалогов "у вас не будет драмы." Предварительное производство и дизайн До того, как Лукас взялся за написание сценария, его производственный партнёр Ричард Мак-Каллум занялся подготовкой к фильму. Мак-Калум признался, что многие его наработки для сериала «Хроники молодого Индианы Джонса» воплотились в работе над «Скрытой угрозой». Это и долгосрочные контракты с актёрами и арендаторами павильонов, и работа с недавними выпускниками, не имевшими опыта работы в кинематографе, и создание декораций и пейзажей с помощью компьютерных технологий. В апреле 1994 года, Мак-Калум начал подбор художников в художественных, архитектурных и дизайнерских учебных заведениях, и спустя полгода он начал поиски натуры с производственным дизайнером Гэвином Боке. Арт-директор Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) Даг Чианг очень впечатлил своими работами Мак-Калума и был назначен директором по дизайну. За три или четыре месяца до начала Лукасом работы над написанием сценария, Чианг и его команд дизайнеров начали просмотр тысяч дизайнерских работ к фильму.Thousands of Things DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Чианг говорил, что Лукас хотел, чтобы «Эпизод I» отличался от остальных фильмов «Звёздные войны». Он должен был быть "богаче и стать частью того периода, так как это была история, приведшая к «Новой надежде»". Ключевыми локациями должны были стать три планеты, на которых были места, сильно различающиеся своим дизайном: города людей и гунганов на Набу, различные экстерьеры и интерьеры зданий на Корусанте. За исключением города гунганов, дизайн которого был вдохновлен направлением ар-нуво, все остальные места имели некоторое внешне сходство с реальными строениями. Концептуальные рисунки Ральфа Маккуорри, созданные для оригинальной трилогии, послужили основой для создания Мос-Эспа, который также создавался под впечатлением от старых тунисских отелей и зданий. Он также имел некоторые черты, такие как рынок, отличающие его от Мос-Эйсли, показанного в «Новой надежде». Рисунки Маккуорри послужили основой и для создания Корусанта, в частности, конструкция метрополиса, которая послужила основой для здания Сената. Позже Боке развил идеи команды Чианга, переведя концепты в конструкторские чертежи окружения и архитектурных стилей, и сделал их приближенными к реальному миру, чтобы "дать зрителям возможность глубже погрузится" в фильм. Некоторые элементы фильма были созданы под впечатлением от оригинальной трилогии. Так, описывая боевых дроидов, Лукас указал на то, что они являются предшественниками штурмовиков. Чианг отталкивался от этого ориентира при создании боевых дроидов, делая их похожими на имперских солдат. Однако создавая их облик, но делал большой уклон в общую стилистику фильма, поэтому в их дизайне использовались удлинённые черты, перенятые Чиангом в племенном африканском искусстве. Террил Витлач, у которой был опыт работы в зоологии и анатомии, занималась дизайном существ. Многие инопланетные существа представляли собой гибриды, состоящие из комбинаций черт реальных животных. Порой, прорабатывались целые пищевые цепи, несмотря на то, что в фильме был показан лишь небольшой процент всех трудов художника. Витлач также разработала детальные скелеты большинства персонажей и лицевые мышцы Джа-Джа Бинкса, с которыми работали аниматоры ILM. Каждое созданное существо отражало окружение, в котором оно находилось. Так, существа с Набу делались более привлекательными, так как планета была "пышной и более благосклонной к животным", в то время как существа Татуина имели грубый вид с "обветренной шкурой, защищающей их от суровых условий пустыни", а на Корусанте обитали двуногие, похожие на людей, инопланетяне. Для разработки нового боевого стиля джедаев в новой трилогии, был приглашён постановщик трюков Ник Гиллард. Он провёл параллель между битвой на световых мечах и игрой в шахматы, где "каждый удар, был шахом." Гиллард считал, что используя оружие ближнего боя, джедаи должны были выработать боевой стиль, объединяющий несколько стилей сражения на мечах, начиная с кэндо и других стилей кэндзюцу, и заканчивая различными размашистыми техниками, таким как теннисный размах и рубящий стиль. Для тренировок Лайама Нисона и Эвана Макгрегора Гиллард написал последовательно ударов, протяжённостью почти 60 секунд, объединяющие по пять или шесть серий ударов в течении битвы.Prime of the Jedi DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Позже Лукас определил джедаев как "переговорщиков", а не машин для убийства. Предпочтение, отдаваемое джедаями рукопашному поединку, должно было подчеркнуть их духовную и интеллектуальную роль. Поскольку Гиллард считал, что прыжки актёров и каскадёров, выполненные при помощи специальных тросов, выглядели нереалистично, он принял решение использовать портативные катапульты, которые подбрасывали их в воздух на самом деле. Чтобы передать более сложное общественное устройство в новых фильмах, по сравнению с оригинальной трилогией, Лукас решил использовать более сложные костюмы. Дизайнер Триша Биггар и ее команда создали более 1000 костюмов, которые были вдохновлены одеждой различных культур.Costumes DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Биггар работала в тесном сотрудничестве с дизайнером концептов Йеном Маккейгом, для создания цветовой палитры, подходящей жителям каждой из показанной в фильме планеты: Татуин следовал «Новой надежде», с её выцветшей на солнце одеждой цвета песка, одежда Корусанта была серых, коричневых и черных оттенков, а люди Набу облачались в зелёный и золотой, в то время как гунганы носили "похожую на их собственную кожу" кожаную одежу. Костюмы джедаев переняли классический образ из оригинальных фильмов. Костюм Оби-Вана был основан на костюме, который носил Алек Гиннесс в «Новой надежде». Лукас говорил, что он и Биггар просмотрели все концепты и "перевили эти наброски в ткани, выкройки м материалы, которые не выглядели глупыми в реальности." Биггар также консультировалась с Гиллардом, для создания более практичных костюмов, которые подошли бы для боевых сцен, и отделом разработки существ, чтобы определить ткани, которые "не будут носимыми" на коже инопланетных существ. Огромный отдел на киностудии Leavesden был отдан под размещение 250-ти костюмов главных персонажей и 5000 костюмов массовки. Съёмки Съёмки, проходящие большей частью на киностудии Leavesden в Англии, начались 26 июня 1997 года, и закончились 30 сентября, в том же году. Leavesden была арендована на два с половиной года, для того, чтобы съёмочная команда могла вернуться туда после окончания основных съёмок и доснять всё необходимое. Лесные сцены Набу снимались в парке Кассиобери, что в Уотфорде, Хартфордшир. Дополнительные съёмки проходили между августом 1998 года и февралём 1999, после чего Лукас показал черновой вариант фильма своим друзьям и коллегам в мае 1998 года. Большая часть экшен сцен и трюков была отснята второй командой Роджера Кристиана, которая работала параллельно с основной командой, чтобы успеть завершить съемки вовремя. Для съёмок сцен Татуина, вновь была выбрана Тунисская пустыня."The Beginning" Making Episode I Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD documentary, 2001 Мос-Эспа был построен недалеко от города Таузар. На третьи сутки возле Таузара, ночью, неожиданная песчаная буря накрыла место съёмок и уничтожила большое количество декораций и реквизита. Производственная команда смогла быстро устранить повреждения, поэтому съёмки в Тунисе закончились без задержек и ровно в запланированный срок.It's Like War Now DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Итальянский Королевский дворец в Казерте использовался в качестве интерьера для Королевского дворца города Тида. На период съёмок, продлившихся четыре дня, он был закрыт для посетителей. Сцены взрывов были сняты на фоне воссоздающий облик итальянского дворца декораций, построенных на студии Leavesden. Для того чтобы грамотно спланировать съёмочный период, был создан стенд с раскадровками, где отмечались сцены, которые было необходимо снимать на натуре, и сцены, снятые на фоне синего экрана хромакея, которые позже обрабатывались с помощью CGI. Зачастую декорации строились фрагментами, многие из них не превышали в высоту роста актёров задействованных в сцене. Хромакей широко использовался для дополнения цифровыми объектами декораций, создания задников и персонажей, которых было бы воплотить без использования CGI. Так же компьютерные эффекты использовались для корректировки сцен, в которых, по указанию кинооператора Дэвида Таттерсолла, необходимо было скрыть мощные лампы прожекторов, освещавших декорации. Специалист по визуальным эффектам Джон Нолл написал специальный скрипт, удалявший синие и зелёные отражения экранов хромакея со всех отражающих поверхностей. Нолл, который находился на съёмочной площадке на протяжении большей части съёмок, тесно сотрудничал с Таттерсоллом, чтобы убедиться, что эффекты выстрелов будут корректно смотреться, после добавления компьютерной графики. Все камеры на съёмочной площадке были оборудованы специальным модулем, собиравшим технические данные, необходимые специалистам при добавлении CGI. «Скрытая угроза» стала последним фильмом «Звёздных войн», до выхода «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», снятым на 35 мм плёнку. Некоторые сцены, в особенности те, где использовались спецэффекты, были снят на камеры высокой чёткости. Это было сделано для того, чтобы протестировать производительность цифровой записи, которую Лукас и Мак-Каллум считали следующим логическим шагом развития кинематографа. Цифровые технологии удешевили процесс съёмок. По сравнению с высокой стоимости оцифровки снятого материала, стоимость прямой съёмки на цифровые камеры с записью на цифровые носители, удобных для последующей обработки и наложения компьютерных спецэффектов, обходилась дешевле. Для съёмок всех последующих фильмов использовались видеокамеры высокой чёткости Sony CineAlta. На монтаж отснятого материла, ушло два года. Пол Мартин Смит начал свою работу в Англии, сфокусировавшись на тяжёлых сценах диалогов. Бен Бёртт, бывший звуковым дизайнером фильма, отвечал за последовательность действия под руководством Лукаса. Система нелинейного монтажа сыграла ключевую роль в переносе на экран видения Лукаса своего фильма. Он постоянно перестраивал, исправлял и перерабатывал кадры и сцены. Финальное сведение звука было окончено в марте 1999 года, и в последующие месяцы фильм был окончен, после добавления в некоторые кадры недостающих визуальных спецэффектов. Эффекты Более 1950 кадров «Скрытой угрозы» содержали визуальные эффекты. Единственная сцена, снятая без компьютерной обработки, была моментом выпуска газа в переговорную комнату, в которой находились джедаи. Работа по созданию спецэффектов была настолько интенсивной, что руководителям трёх подразделений пришлось разделить весь объём работы между своими подразделениями. Джон Нолл руководил работой на съёмочной площадке и работой над сценами гонок на подах и космических сражений. Деннис Мьюрен управлял работой по созданию подводных сцен и наземных битв. Скотт Сквайрс, вместе с командой миниатюрщиков и аниматоров, работал над эффектами световых мечей. До начала работы над фильмом, многие использованные в нём спецэффекты ещё небыли разработаны, а добиться того же уровня качества, используя стандартные миниатюрные модели, мэт-пэйнтинг и различные методы съёмки, не представлялось возможным. Однако, к тому времени, когда началась работа над «Скрытой угрозой», качество CGI значительно улучшилось, благодаря множеству фильмов созданных при помощи этой технологии. Перед началом работы над эффектами, Нолл просмотрел 3500 изображений раскадровки, с пояснениями Лукаса о том, какие кадры будут сняты на натуре и в каких будут использованы визуальные эффекты. Позже Нолл говорил, что услышав пояснения по раскадровке, он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как это воплотить на экране. В итоге, было принято решение совместить стандартные методы создания спецэффектов с новейшими цифровыми технологиями, чтобы зритель не смог различить, где какая используется технология. Ноллу и его команде по созданию визуальных эффектов пришлось написать новое программное обеспечение, способное решить поставленные задачи. Так была создана программа симуляции ткани, позволяющая создать реалистичную одежду для цифровых персонажей, созданных для фильма. Ещё одной задачей было создание компьютерных персонажей, способных гармонично взаимодействовать с живыми актерами. Во время съёмок сцен с участием цифровых персонажей, Лукас приводил на съёмочную площадку актёров озвучивающих этих персонажей, и разыгрывал сцену с ними. После чего, актёры озвучки удалялись из кадра методами цифровой обработки, и казалось будто актёры играют свои роли в одиночку. Позже в кадр добавляли CGI персонажей и их взаимодействие с живыми актерами выглядело очень естественным и реалистичным.Visual Effects DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Также Лукас использовал CGI для добавления или удаления актёров в некоторых сценах. Физические модели и миниатюры использовались для создания более реалистичных сцен общего плана, фонов, визуального расширения пространства и моделей техники, которые сканировались для создания цифровых моделей или использовались для съёмок космических кораблей и гоночных подов. Наученный горьким опытом предыдущих фильмов, когда съёмки приходилось откладывать из-за отсутствия или проблем с реквизитом, необходимым для воссоздания R2-D2, Лукас позволил отделению ILM и отделу разработки спецэффектов в Великобритании создавать свои версии робота. Таким образом было создано девять моделей R2-D2: одна для актёра Кенни Бейкера, который управлял дроидом изнутри, семь было создано специалистами из ILM и были оборудованы двумя небольшими двигателями, способными перемещать груз, массой до 200 кг. Эти модели использовались в основном в качестве декораций. Ну и последний R2-D2 был создан специалистами из британской студии. Он оборудовался двумя или тремя пневматическими ногами. Эта модель использовалась для съёмок в Тунисе, так как её электропривод подходил для езды по песку.Bad Droid Karma DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Изначально, Лукас планировал создать большинство инопланетян при помощи компьютерной графики, однако, если создание какого-то существа было экономически целесообразнее с использованием классических масок и аниматроники, то их созданием занималась команда Ника Дадмэна. Таким образом был созданы неймодианцы, фоновые персонажи в Мос-Эспа, Совете джедаев и Галактическом сенате. Команда Дадмэна приступила к созданию существ за пол года до начала основных съёмок. Костюмы неймодианцев, которых изначально планировалось создавать на компьютере, были готовы и доставлены на съёмочную площадку всего за день, до начала съёмок сцен с их участием. Для отбора существ, к которым требовалось создать костюмы, Дадмэн наведывался на Ранчо Скайуокера, где просматривал существ из оригинальной трилогии, которых можно было бы реализовать, и перечитывал сценарий, чтобы отделить тех, которых нельзя было создать без использования CGI. Во время исследования того, как должны выглядеть гоночные поды, команда специалистов по визуальным эффектам посетила свалку реактивных самолётов, находящуюся вблизи города Финикс, в Аризоне и забрали оттуда четыре двигателя от самолёта Boeing 747. Специалисты по спецэффектам создали полноразмерные копии двигателей, которые были отправлены в Тунис, чтобы использовать их для съёмок. Однако кроме сцены с Джейком Ллойдом в гидравлически управляемой кабине и нескольких сцен с реальными моделями гоночных подов, вся остальная гонка была создана на компьютере. Музыка Как и к предыдущим фильмам «Звёздные войны», музыка к фильму «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» была написана композиторам Джоном Уильямсом. Он начал компановать саундтрек в октябре 1998 года и начал запись с London Voices и Лондонским симфоническим оркестром на студии Эбби-Роуд 10 февраля 1999 года. Уильямс решил использовать электронные инструменты, такие как синтезаторы, чтобы усилить звук и хоровую составляющую, что позволило "захватить волшебную, мистическую силу, которую оркестру обычно не удаётся воспроизвести", и создать атмосферу фильма "более загадочной и таинственной и менее милитаристской" чем в оригинальной трилогии. В одной из наиболее известных композиций «Duel of the Fates», используется хоровое пение, для придания большей религиозности, и создания ощущения, буд-то находишься в храме, во время эпической дуэли на световых мечах.Movie Music DVD Special Featurette, 2001 При написании темы Энакина, Уильямсом старался отразить невинность его детства и предзнаменовать его превращение в Дарта Вейдера, используя элементы «The Imperial March». Саундтрек фильма был издан Sony Classical Records 4 мая 1999 года. Структура альбома была несколько престроена и отличалась от построения музыки в фильме. Уильямс пошёл на это сознательно, так как объём носителя не позволял поместить всю музыку фильма на один диск. |title=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Motion Picture Soundtrack Ultimate Edition|first=Joseph|last=Stevenson|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=2009-07-12}} Двухдисковое «Полное издание» увидело свет 14 ноября 2000 года. Альбом почти полностью повторял порядок композиций, в котором они располагались в фильме, со всеми обработками. Источники вдохновения и отсылки Как и в предыдущих фильмах «Звёздные войны», в «Скрытой угрозе» присутствую отсылки как к историческим событиям, так и к фильмам, которые Джордж Лукас смотрел в юности. Обычной практикой для фильмов «Звёздные войны», стало сплетение нескольких различных мифологий вместе. Джедаи практикуют похожую на дзэн медитацию и боевые искусства также, как это делали древние японские войны самураи. Имя "Квай-Гон" ( ) является адаптацией термина цигун ( ), обозначающего древнее китайское искусство, вклющее в себя практику китайских боевых искусств, медитативную практику и гимнастические упражнения, направленные на освобождение от телесных зажимов и энергетических блоков, а также на контроль жизненной энергии называемой "Чи" или "Ци" ( ). Слово Чи ( ) (Китайский), ки ( ) (Японский) и индийский эквивалент "Прана" обозначают энергию, которая, как считается, протекает через все живые организмы, и исходит от единого источника всех чи (или энергии) который известен как "Путь" или "Дао" ( ) в китайской философии. В даосской философии Путь происходит из инь и ян, противоположных, но взаимодополняющих аспектах реальности и природы. В отличие от китайской философии, в которой инь и ян не являлись моральными качествами, в Зурванизме, древней персидском философском течении, присутствовало учение о том, что дуализм сил тьмы и света скован вечным противостоянием, будучи сторонами единой "Силы", силой самого времени, Зурвана - олицетворявшего время и пространство. Источником этих элементов в основном являются восточные и иранские религии и мифы. В фильме также много отсылок и к христианской мифологии. К примеру - Дарт Мол. При создании его образа дизайнеры отталкивались от традиционного изображения Дьявола в христианстве, где тот предстаёт с красной кожей и рогами. Татуировки на лице Мола созданы под впечатлением от ритуальных татуировок коренного народа Бразилии. Фильмы цикла «Звёздные войны» отличает довольно сильное соответствие истории Энакина Скайуокера и христианской легенды о Мессии: он "избранный", тот, кому предначертано принести баланс в Силу, был рождён от непорочного зачатия и через соблазн присоединившийся к ситам. Однако падение Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы, на какое-то время, лишило его возможности исполнить пророчество "избранного". История непорочного зачатия была переплетена с концепцией разработанной Джозефом Кэмпбеллом в его работе «Герой с тысячью лицами», которая, в значительной степени, повлияла на Лукаса во время работы над сценарием оригинальной трилогии «Звёздные войны». Японские фильмы, такие как фильм Акиры Куросавы «Скрытая крепость», повлиявший на Лукаса при создании оригинального фильма «Звёздные войны», также стали источником вдохновения для режиссёра и при создании «Скрытой угрозы». Историки кинематографа Джефф Кинг и Таня Кшивийска писали: "Костюмы и грим ... являются смесью готичного и восточного, что, к тому же, ещё и очень фитуристично. Готическое наиболее сильно проявляется в демонических рогах Дарта Мола, а чёрно-красная раскраска его лица напоминает древние японские маски, изображающие демонов". Кинг и Кшивийска писали: "Конский хвост причёска Квай-Гона и положение Оби-Вана как ученика позволяет рассматривать их взаимоотношения с точки зрения самурайских традиций". Также они добавляют: "Амидала, в соответствии с её статусом и характером, имеет несколько весьма официальных нарядов ... под которые создаются причёски, обрамляющие макияж, свойственный актёрам традиционных японских театров". King, Tanya; Krzywinska (2000) Science Fiction Cinema: From Outerspace to Cyberspace London: Wallflower Press. с. 109 Релиз Выход «Скрытой угрозы» сопровождался огромным интересом как среди поклонников так и среди широкой аудитории. Одновременно с выходом «Скрытой угрозы», в прокат вышло несколько фильмов других киностудий. Среди них был такие студии как DreamWorks и Universal Studios, выпустившие «Любовное послание» и «Ноттинг-Хилл» соответственно. В результате, «Любовное послание» ожидал кассовый провал, в то время как «Ноттинг-Хилл» показал довольно неплохой результат, заняв второе место по сборам, оказавшись довольно близко к «Скрытой угрозе». По оценкам Challenger, Gray & Christmas of Chicago, консалтинговой фирмы, специализирующейся на вопросах трудоустройства, 2.2 миллиона штатных сотрудников не вышли на работу в день премьеры фильма, принеся таким образом общий ущерб экономике США в размере 293 миллионов долларов. По сообщению «The Wall Street Journal», число работников, сообщивших о своём намерении не выходить на работу в день премьеры, было настолько велико, что некоторые компании объявили этот день выходным. Многие поклонники, чтобы попасть на фильм в день премьеры, начинали занимать очередь перед кинотеатрами за месяц до начала продажи билетов. Множество очередей перед кинотеатрам появилось после объявления о том, что билеты на фильм начнут продаваться лишь за две недели до премьеры. Это было связано с опасением, что те поклонники, которые решат совершить семейный поход на премьеру, не смогут получить билеты, либо будут вынуждены покупать их по более высокой цене. По этой причине было принято решение продавать билеты по классической схеме продажи, непосредственно перед показом. Однако, после встречи с представителями Национальной ассоциации владельцев кинотеатров, Lucasfilm согласились на предварительную продажу билетов, начиная с 12 мая 1999 года, на условии, что в одни руки будет отпускаться не более 12 билетов. В результате, некоторые из предварительно проданных билетов были перепроданы "спекулянтами" по цене более $100 за штуку, что, по утверждению главы дистрибьюции, было "ужасно", и который заявил, что именно этого они и старались избежать. По сообщению «Daily Variety» владельцы кинотеатров получили строгие инструкции от Lucasfilm, согласно которым, фильм обязан был демонстрировать в крупнейших залах кинотеатров в течении первых 8–12 недель, а отчисления дистрибьютору 20th Century Fox должны были поступить в течении семи дней. Несмотря на опасения не закончить фильм к сроку, за две недели до премьеры Lucasfilm перенёс дату релиза с 21 мая на 19 мая 1999 года. На ShoWest Convention, Лукас заявил, что это сделано для того, чтобы дать фанатам "фору", чтобы самые нетерпеливые смогли посмотреть фильм в течении недели, оставив семьям возможность сходить на фильм в выходные. В знак того, что будущее кинематографа за цифровыми технологиями, Лукас объявил о выходе фильма в четырёх залах с цифровыми проекторами 18 июня 1999 года. Одиннадцать благотворительных премьер состоялись по всем Соединённым Штатам 16 мая 1999 года. В Лос-Анджелесе состоялось мероприятие, с корпоративным доступом в $5,000 и $25,000, средства с которого пошли в Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation. Остальные благотворительные премьеры прошли в Далласе, средства с которой пошли в Children's Medical Center, Нью-Йоркская премьеру проводил Aubrey Fund, собиравший средства для Pediatric Cancer Research находящегося в Sloan-Kettering Hospital, средства с премьеры в Филадельфии пошли в Big Brother/Sister Assn., и премьера в Вашингтоне собирала средства для Children's National Medical Center. Согласно отчёту, некоторые билеты продавались по цене в $500, а некоторые места в зале были зарезервированы для детей из малоимущих семей. Маркетинг Lucasfilm потратили 20 миллионов долларов на рекламную компанию фильма и подписание лицензионных соглашений с Hasbro, Lego, Tricon Global Restaurants и PepsiCo. Lucasfilm также помогла фан-клубу «Звёздных войн» организовать мероприятие под названием Star Wars Celebration, прошедшее в Денвере, Колорадо с 30 апреля по 2 мая 1999 года. Тизер «Скрытой угрозы» был показан перед фильмом «Знакомьтесь, Джо Блэк» 17 ноября 1998 года, и, как сообщали СМИ, люди платили за полный сеанс, чтобы посмотреть небольшой тизер «Звёздных войн». Второй трейлер был показан 12 марта 1999 года, перед фильмом «Командир эскадрильи». И снова многие поклонники пошли на фильм, чтобы посмотреть новый трейлер. В тот же день в Интернете появилась пиратская версия трейлера, снятая в одном из кинотеатров, где проходил предпоказ. На следующее утро, трейлер был опубликован на официальном сайте фильма и вскоре после этого, его сервера оказались перегружены. Показ полноценного трейлера вызвал больший ажиотаж, так как был показан не только в кинотеатрах, но также и на ShoWest Convention в Лас-Вегасе, и по телевидению на «Entertainment Tonight» и «Access Hollywood». Необычная рекламная компания прошла в Великобритании, где тизер был показан 2 декабря 1998 года, а затем, шестью неделями спустя, был изъят из кинотеатров. Тизер-постер, на котором был изображён Энакин, отбрасывающий тень в форме силуэта Дарта Вейдера, был представлен 10 ноября 1998. Позже Лукас назначил художника Дрю Струзана, ответственного за постеры к Специальному изданию, в качестве основного художника для театральных постеров. Плакат был представлен 11 марта 1999 года. Для иностранных дистрибьюторов фильма, Lucasfilm поставил условие, что единственным изображением, которым можно рекламироваться фильм, должна быть иллюстрация Струзана, на которой разрешалось менять только текст, а все другие элементы должны были оставаться неизменными. Выходу фильма сопутствовал выпуск множества связанной с ним продукции: видеоигра от LucasArts для PlayStation и PC, пинбольный аппарат от Williams, комиксовая адаптация в четырёх частях, выпущенная издательством Dark Horse Comics и детская новеллизация изданная издательством Scholastic. Star Wars, Episode I – The Phantom (Junior Novelization), publishe -Scholastic Paperbacks, author - Patricia C. Wrede, date 1999-05-03 Официальная новеллизация фильма была написана Терри Бруксом, которые получил одобрение Лукаса и часто консультировался с ним.Sometimes the Magic Works: Lessons from a Writing Life, author - Brooks, Terry, isbn= 0-345-46551-2, publisher=Del Rey Books, date 2004-02-03 Выход на видеоносителях Мировой релиз VHS версии фильма состоялся между 3 и 8 апреля 2000 года. В Северной Америке были выпущены две версии фильма, стандартная маштабированая версия и широкоэкранная версия коллекционного издания. В первые два дня продаж, было продано 4,5 миллиона копий обычной версии фильма и 500 000 ограниченного издания. «Скрытая угроза» стал первым фильмом серии «Звёздные войны», официально вышедшим на DVD 16 октября 2001 года. В это издание входило семь удалённых сцен, доработанных специально для DVD, дорожки с комментариями Лукаса и продюсера Ричарда Мак-Каллума и несколько документальных фильмов, включая полнометражный фильм «Создавая Эпизод I». «Скрытая угроза» стала самым продаваемым DVD в истории США, продавшись 2,2 миллионами копий за первую неделю начала продаж. DVD версия была переиздана в составе трилогии приквелов 4 ноября 2008 года. Laserdisc версия «Скрытой угрозы» была выпущена в Японии за месяц до начала продаж DVD версии в США. На Blu-ray Disc обе трилогии «Звёздных войн» вышли 16 сентября 2011 года. В этой версии изображение «Скрытой угрозы» было восстановлено и улучшено,но пропали дополнительные материалы с предыдущего DVD релиза. Всего было восстановлено примерно 8% кадров картины. В Blu-ray версии «Скрытой угрозы» кукольный Йода был заменён на CGI модель, созданную для второго и третьего фильмов трилогии приквелов. 3D версия 28 сентября 2010 года было объявлено о том, что все шесть фильмов серии будут конвертированы в 3D. В связи с чем, каждый эпизод должен был вновь выйти в прокат, начиная со «Скрытой угрозы», которая была показана в кинотеатрах в феврале 2012 года. Конвертирование проводила компания Prime Focus Limited, под чётким руководством специалистов ILM. Однако, релиз 3D версий картин «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» был отложен, после того, как Lucasfilm был приобретён The Walt Disney Company, которая решила сфокусироваться на разработке «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». Согласно высказыванию Джорджа Лукаса, 3D версия фильма является просто конвертированной версией фильма, выпущенной в 2011 на Blu-ray, без каких-либо добавлений или изменений. Единственным подтверждённым изменением была магнитная палка Энакина, в сцене гонки на подах, которая была изменена, чтобы трёхмерная картинка точнее соответствовала оригинальному двухмерноу изображению. Цифровой релиз 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Скрытую угрозу», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Релиз в России 27 июля 1999 года на телеканале «ОРТ» (ныне «Первый канал»), в программе «Тихий дом» Сергея Шолохова, все тридцать минут были посвящены «Скрытой угрозе». 29 июля «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» в рамках церемонии закрытия XXI Московского международного кинофестиваля в кинотеатре «Пушкинский» осуществил российскую кинопремьеру фильма «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза». Для презентации фильма в Москву приехал продюсер картины Рик Маккаллум. Фильм, дублированный студией «Невафильм», заработал в российском прокате 2.300.000$ и занял по итогам 1999 года второе место в целом и первое место среди зарубежных картин. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия заняла 30 место. 16 мая 2000 года «Лазер Видео Интернешнл» осуществил российский релиз VHS версии «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза». По итогам российских продаж видеофильмов в 2000 году релиз занял третье место в целом и первое место среди зарубежных фильмов. 11 мая 2002 года телеканал «РТР» (ныне «Россия 1»)осуществил российскую телепремьеру фильма «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза». 15 мая 2005 телеканал «Первый канал» осуществил показ «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза» со стереозвуком. В 2002 году телеканал «Россия» осуществил телепремьеру с монозвуком. 9 декабря 2010 года «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы DVD версий всех шести эпизодов, из которых пять (кроме «Эпизод III. Месть ситхов») выходили на российском DVD-рынке впервые. DVD выпускались в виде 6 однодисковых изданий, содержавших только соответствующий эпизод (без дополнительных материалов), и двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (вновь только фильмы без дополнительных материалов). 15 сентября 2011 «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы Blu-Ray всех шести эпизодов в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (только фильмы без дополнительных материалов) и полного девятидиского издания (6 дисков с фильмами и 3 диска с дополнительными материалами). 3 февраля 2012 кинотеатр «Starlight на Багратионовской» (и ещё 10 кинотеатров по все России), совместно с телеканалом «2 x 2» и «Двадцатый век Фокс СНГ» в рамках акции «Люк, я твой отец» провели эксклюзивный одноразовый предварительный показ «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза в 3D» и более широкий кинопоказ анимационной пародии «Робоцып: Звёздные войны III». А 9 февраля состоялась российская кинопремьера фильма «Эпизод I. Скрытая угроза в 3D». Фильм заработал в российском прокате 2.442.000$. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия заняла 7 место. Отзывы Отзывы критиков Фильм получил в основном смешанные отзывы. На начало 2015 года, «Скрытая угроза» имела рейтинг обзоров 57% на сайте Rotten Tomatoes, со средним балом 5.8/10, основанном на 191 отзыве, с замечанием критиков: "Лукасу необходимо поработать над сюжетом и развитием персонажей, но в фильме есть множество конфеток для глаз, которые приковывают к экрану." Фильм также обладает 51 из 100 балов на Metacritic, основанных на 36 обзорах. На обоих сайтах у фильма наименьший рейтинг среди других фильмов серии «Звёздные войны», за исключением анимационных продолжений, таких как «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Критике подверглись многие аспекты сценария, особенно это касается персонажа Джа-Джа Бинкса, которого отрицательно восприняли многие старые поклонники серии, за его кукольность и за то, что его создали для увеличения продаж мерчендайза, а не как важного персонажа. Кеннет Теран из «Los Angeles Times» описывал Бинкса как "большой промах, абсолютно комиксовый персонаж, который оказался абсолютно не смешным." В ответ на нелестные отзывы, Джордж Лукас раскритиковал американские СМИ за то, что те использовали комментарии из Интернета в качестве источников для новостей. В 2002 году, во время выхода «Атаки клонов», Юэн Макгрегор сказал следующее, что «Скрытая угроза» была "довольно скучной", и добавил, "М''не кажется, что в Эпизоде II будет больше юмора и'' ... цвета." Дрю Грант из «Salon.com», написала: "Возможно, обладающий полной творческой свободой, режиссёр Джордж Лукас и получал удовольствие, во время придумывания 'комических' сцен - без участия представителей студии и минимальном влиянии независимого участия актёров - но это путь на тёмную сторону." В то же время, Роджер Эберт из «Chicago Sun-Times» дал фильму три звезды из четырёх, назвав его "удивительным достижением области кинопроизводства", и добавил: "Лукас рассказал отличную историю." Эберт также написал, что: "Если какие-то из персонажей менее проработаны, возможно так и должно было быть" потому, как фильм открывает новую трилогию. Завершил он свой обзор, скзав, что вместо фильмов «Звёздный путь», режиссёры моли бы "давать мне прозрачные подводные города и огромный купол сената каждый день." Оуэн Глейберман из «Entertainment Weekly» поставил фильму оценку - B и похвалил игру Лиама Нисона и боевые сцены. В обзоре от «Entertainment Weekly» DVD версии фильма, Марк Бернанрин поставил ей C-, назвав её calling it "беспомощно выстроенной, ужасно написанной и рассчитанной на несовершеннолетних". Marc|work=Entertainment Weekly|title=Movie Review: Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (DVD)|date=2001-10-16}} Атор ReelViews.net Джеймс Берардинелли писал; После просмотра картины, несмотря на все её недостатки, можно сказать - «Скрытая угроза» по прежнему является лучшей и самым весёлым "праздником за грош" из всего, что показывают в кинотеатре. В ней нет свежести оригинальных «Звёздных войн» и отсутствует тематическое разнообразие и повествовательная целостность «Империя наносит ответный удар», но она куда лучше «Возвращения джедая». На самом деле, после «Возвращения джедая» мне не хотелось вновь возвращаться к "Далёкой, далёкой галактике", но «Скрытой угрозой» Лукас вновь пробудил во мне интерес к серии.''http://www.reelviews.net/php_review_template.php?identifier=171 Эндрю Джонстон из «Time Out New York» писал: "Давайте взглянем правде в глаза - ни один фильм не удовлетворил бы столько ожиданий, сколько обрушилось на «Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза». Это не значит, что вышедший фильм стал разочарованием, напротив, он невероятно интересный, особенно если воспринимать его в отрыве от предыдущих работ. Как самостоятельный фильм, он предстаёт историей путешествия мальчика, банальной, но с ярким духовным подтекстом. Эффекты и постановка просто потрясающие, и они всегда работают на сюжет, а не иначе''."Time Out New York, May 12–19, 1999, p. 13 Сьюзэн Вложина из «USA Today» назвала фильм "довольно достоверным" и отметила персонажей Дарта Мола и Уотто. Девид Корнелиус с сайта efilmcritic.com сказал что лучшие моенты фильма "не только уравновешивают слабые - они их полностью свергают." Колин Кеннеди из журнала «Empire» сказал, что несмотря на проблемы со сценарием, фильм "по прежнему доставит удовольствие от просмотра, из-за экшн сцен, в которых показаны джедаи во всей их мощи." Он отметил визуальную составляющую и игру Лиама Нисона, и назвал дуэли между Дартом Молом и джедаем - "самой лучшей битвой на световых мечах из всей саги". Журнал «Empire» внёс «Скрытую угрозу» в список "500 величайших фильмов всех времён", в то время как «Entertainment Weekly» и Comcast внесли его в списки худших фильмов продолжений. Джеймс Берардинелли писал: "«Скрытая угроза» была, пожалуй, наиболее раздутой в прессе картиной за последнее десятилетие (если не больше), и в результате её репутация пострадал в связи с неудовлетворенностью безосновательно завышенных ожиданий." Уильям Арнольд из «Seattle Post-Intelligencer» согласился с тем, что многие негативные реакции относительно фильма были вызваны большой шумихой и высокими ожиданиями, он писал: "завышенные ожидания просто не могли быть воплощены, поэтому многие элементы фильма не смогли удивить зрителя." Он также отметил что фильм был "хорошо снят и интересным" и был намного лучше других кассовых фильмов, вышедших в том же году: «Мумия» и «Матрица (фильм)». Введение в мифологию саги мидихлориан - микроскопических организмов,являющихся посредником для пользования Силой - вызвало разногласия в среде поклонников. Некоторые рассматривали введение этой концепции как отрицание духовной составляющей Силы, однако в фильме по прежнему Сила изображалась как таинственная сущность, позволяющая использовать мидихлорианы для общения со всеми живыми существами. Историк кино Дэн Динелло говорил: "Многие фанатики «Звёздных войн» предали фильм анафеме, за то, что он свёл концепцию Силы до какой-то вирусной инфекции, на самом же деле, мидихлорианы стали своего рода биологическим интерфейсом, связывающим физические тела с духовной энергией."Technophobia!: Science Fiction Visions of Posthuman Technology Daniel Dinello, 2005, University of Texas, isbn=0-292-70986-2 Религиозный эксперт Джон Ди. Капуто писал: "В описанном в «Евангелии от Лукаса» мире, неразрешимые противоречия, мучившие религиозных мыслителей на протяжении веков, пришли к примирению. Способности, которыми обладают мастера-джедаи получили совершенно правдоподобную научную основу, даже если сама связь выглядит по прежнему таинственно: клетки их тел имеют большую концентрацию мдихлориан чем у обычных живых существ."On Religion John D. Caputo, 2001, Routledg, isbn=0-415-23332-1 После выхода фильма начались споры о том, что представители инородных рас отражают расове стереотипы. К примеру, глупый, бестолковый Джа-Джа Бинкс, с длинными, напоминающими дреды ушами и говорящий с сильным, как многие посчитали, карибским говором, напоминавшим ямайского креольского языка. Жадные и коррумпированные неймодианцы из Торговой федерации говорили с Восточно азиатским акцентом, а беспринципный торговец Уотто был воплощением стереотипов о евреях, напоминающем персонажа Феджина из произведений Чарльза Диккенса. Лукас опроверг эти сравнения; однако, аниматор Роб Колман признался, что использовал образ Феджина, созданного Алеком Гиннессом для фильма «Оливер Твист», при создании Уотто. Один из критиков описал Джа-Джа Бинкса как "раболебский и трусливый ... стереотипный чёрный менестрель, на подобие Степина Фетчита." Майкл Эрик Дайсон, профессор Джорджтаунского университета, говорил, что весь народ гунганов наводит на мысли о примитивных африканских племенах. Дайсон говорил, "Лидер племени Джа-Джа представляет из себя толстого, неуклюжего шута с громогласным голосом и это выглядит как карикатурное представление о вождях африканских племён." Награды «Скрытая угроза» был трижды выдвинута на премию «Оскар», в номинациях: За лучший звуковой монтаж, За лучшие визуальные эффекты и За лучший звук (Гэри Райдстром, Том Джонсон, Шон Мёрфи и Джон Мидгли); все из который достались фильму «Матрица». Фильм получил семь наград премии «Золотая малина» в номинациях: За худший фильм, За худшую режиссуру, За худший сценарий, За худшую мужскую роль второго плана (Джейк Ллойд в роли Энакина), За худшую женскую роль второго плана (София Коппола за роль Сачи), За худший актёрский дуэт (Джейк Ллойд и Натали Портман) и актёр сыгравший Джа-Джа Бинкса - Ахмед Бест - выиграл в номинации За худшую мужскую роль второго плана. Фильм получил премию «Сатурн» в номинациях За лучшие костюмы и За лучшие спецэффекты, награду MTV Movie Award за лучшую экшн сцену, и премию «Молодой актёр» за игру Джейка Ллойда. Он также был номинирован, помимо прочего, на премию BAFTA за лучшие визуальные эффекты и звук, а также на премию «Грэмми» в категории За лучший альбом, являющийся саундтреком к фильму, телевидению или другому визуальному представлению. Удалённые сцены *'Сцена с водопадом'—Когда Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван и Джа-Джа попадают в Тид, на своём бонго, они всплывают перед гиганским водопадом и вынуждены в спешке покинуть транспортное средство. *'Рассвет перед гонкой'—Энакин проснулся на рассвете, чтобы подготовить свой под к гонке и немного поговорил с Падме. *'Полная сцена подготовки к гонке'—Эта сцена показывает больше участников гонки и существ из толпы. Позже была добавлена в DVD версии. *'Расширенный второй круг гонки'—На этом круге подробнее показано как Себульба "творчески интерпретировал правила гонки" и ещё одно доказательство особенности Энакина. Позже была добавлена в DVD версии. *'Драка Энакина и Гридо'—Эта сцена должна была следовать после гонки, и служила иллюстрацией вспыльчивости и злости, таившейся в Энакине, но Джордж Лукас вырезал её, так как хотел показать юного Энакина как исключительно положительного персонажа, который начнёт становится злее с возрастом. *'Прощание с Джирой'—Эта сцена происходит когда Квай-Гон и Энакин покидают Мос-Эспа и мальчик останавливается передохнуть и попрощаться с Джирой. Один из дроидов-разведчиков следует за ними в этот момент, до тех пор, пока Джинн не замечает его и, в конечном итоге - уничтожает его, проходя мимо «Пыльной утки». *'Сцена с воздушным такси'—Сцена полёта на такси демонстрирует нам в течении примерно 10 секунд поверхность Корусанта.Позже была добавлена в DVD версии. Файл:The_Waterfall_Sequence.jpg|Сцена с водопадом Файл:Dawn_Before_the_Podrace.jpg|Рассвет перед гонкой Файл:Complete_Podrace_Grid_Sequence.jpg|Полная сцена подготовки к гонке Файл:Extended_Podrace_Lap_Two.jpg|Расширенный второй круг гонки File:Anakin vs Greedo.png|Драка Энакина и Гридо Файл:Farewell_to_Jira.jpg|Прощание с Джирой File:The Air Taxi Sequence.JPG|Сцена с воздушным такси Новеллизация Новеллизация фильма была написана Терри Бруксом. В неё входило три главы с материалом, созданным лично Бруксом и являющимся эксклюзивом для книги. В первых двух главах книги показана тревога Энакина перед гонкой и её последствия, а в последующий главе описывается столкновение между ним и раненым тускеном в пустыне Прежде чем написать книгу, Брукс встречался с Лукасом, от которого получил одобрение и поддержку, а также информацию о том, в каком ключе будут развиваться события Эпизода 2 и 3. Это можно заметить в таких моментах, как сцена с тускеном, которые, по иронии судьбы, становятся причиной смерти матери Энакина во втором эпизоде, и драка с родианским мальчишкой Гридо, показывающий как предстоящий уход Падме вызвал у Энакина приступ ярости (предвещая часть Эпизода III). Новеллизация имела успех в том числе и из-за раскрытие части истории ситов, в том числе и Дарта Бэйна. В своих мемуарах, «Иногда магия случается», Терри Брукс упоминал о том, что Лукас беседовал с ним по телефону целый час, обсуждая историю джедаев и ситов. По этому, информация, представленная в книге Брукса, получена им непосредственно от самого Лукаса. Также в этой новеллизации впервые была упомянута Гиперпространственная война Старка. В своей книге «Иногда магия случается» Брукс посвятил целую главу написанию тектовой версии Эпизода I, чем, по его утверждению, он очень гордился и был счастлив взяться за эту работу. Преемственность В «Скрытой угрозе» впервые появляется Стража Сената, представители которой были облачены в синие доспехи, напоминающие Королевскую гвардию Императора из «Возвращения джедая». Таким образом Стража Сената стала предшественицей Королевской Гвардии. Во время титров в самом конце фильма, можно услышать тему юного Энакина, однако в самый последний момент титров, тема сменяется на первые несколько нот темы Дарта Вйдера из Имперского марша и, когда пропадает последний логотип THX, можно услышать три тяжёлых вдоха Вейдера, что является отсылкой к тому. что Энакин в будущем превратится в Дарта Вейдера. За кулисами Интересные факты *Первой в ходе съёмок была снята сцена разговора между Дарт Сидиусом и Дарт Молом. *Сцена битвы на световых мечах между Дарт Молом и Оби-Ваном с Квай-Гоном снималась на протяжении месяца. Это первая схватка такого рода, в которой принимали участие более двух джедаев или ситов. *Звук трепещущих крыльев торговца Уотто был достигнут звукооператором Беном Берттом в результате раскрытия и закрытия обычного зонтика. *До съёмок в роли королевы Амидалы Натали Портман не видела ни одного фильма из оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн». *Натали Портман пропустила мировую премьеру «Скрытой угрозы» по причине подготовки к сессии в университете. *София Коппола и Кира Найтли получили короткие роли служанок Падме в фильме. Фактически поразительное внешнее сходство Натали Портман и Киры Найтли стало залогом последующей актёрской карьеры последней. *Вопреки распространённому мнению, в большинстве сцен королеву Амидалу под гримом играла не Натали Портман, игравшая Падме, а Кира Найтли. *Из-за высокого роста Лайама Нисона декораторам пришлось потратить ещё 150 000 долларов на новые декорации, в которых актёр смог бы уместиться. *На пресс-конференции, посвящённой выходу «Мести ситхов» на DVD, директор по анимации Роб Колман объявил, что готовится обновлённая версия «Скрытой угрозы», благодаря чему первый эпизод станет последним фильмом саги, в котором кукольного Йоду заменят генерированным при помощи цифровых технологий. *В титрах Джабба Хатт, открывающий гонки на подах, обозначен «Джабба Хатт в роли самого себя». Одновременно в титрах не указывается, что Иэн Макдайармид играет Дарта Сидиуса. *«Скрытая угроза» — единственный фильм «Звёздных войн», в котором представлена уникальная способность джедаев к ускорению. *Передатчик (комлинк) Квай-Гон Джина представляет собой слегка модифицированную бритву «Жиллетт Сенсор Эксель». *Образы всех гунганов были созданы на движке Джар-Джар Бинкса. *Во время битвы гунганов с войсками Федерации мелькает дроид с серийным номером «1138» на спине: это число входило в название первого полнометражного фильма Джорджа Лукаса, называвшегося «THX 1138». *Один из кораблей, пролетающих над Корусантом за миг до разговора Дарт Сидиуса и Дарт Мола, идентичен «Дискавери» из «Космической одиссеи 2001 года». Спасательная капсула этого же корабля видна в сцене разговора между Квай-Гоном и Уотто на заднем плане среди прочих ржавых деталей в «лавке» Уотто на Татуине. *В сцене заседания Галактического Сената можно разобрать несколько делегаций, в том числе вуки и группу инопланетян, напоминающих знаменитого E.T. из фильма Стивена Спилберга «Инопланетянин». *В ранних версиях сценария планета королевы Амидалы называлась Утапау, но в итоге это название отошло к планете, где Оби-Ван сражается с генералом Гривусом в «Мести ситов». *Во время съемок сражений Эван МакГрегор часто непроизвольно изображал звук светового меча. *Изначально Мэйс Винду должен был быть инопланетянином. *«Падме» с санскрита означает «лотос». *Дарт Мол за весь фильм моргает всего пару раз. Это было вызвано тем, что сыгравшему его Рэю Парку было трудно моргать в контактных линзах, поэтому Парк предложил идею о злодее, который никогда не моргает. *Имя «Джа-Джа» придумал сын Лукаса. *На роль юного Энакина Скайуокера пробовались Хейли Джоэль Осмент и Майкл Ангарано. Состав Появления *C-3PO *R2-D2 *TC-14 *Ади Галлия *Бейл Антиллес *Бен Куадинарос *Биб Фортуна *Болес Руур *Гасгано *Дарт Мол *Депа Биллаба *Джабба Десилийк Тиуре *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джира *Долтей Дофайн *Иит Кот *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн *Квинлан Вос *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Китстер *Лотт Дод *Марс Гуо *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Мохоник *Насс *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Оди Мандрелл *Онаконда Фарр *Оппо Ранцизис *Орн Фри Таа *Орра Синг *Падме Амидала *Панака *Пло Кун *Рик Олие *Рун Хаако *Рус Тарпальс *Рэттс Тайрэлл *Сабе *Себульба *Сио Биббл *Сэси Тийн *Тимто Пагалис *Уотто *Финис Валорум *Фоде и Бид *Шив Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер *Эвен Пиелл *Эйнли Тим *Энакин Скайуокер |l-characters=* 3B3-10 * 3B3-1138 * 3B3-1204 * 3B3-21 * 3B3-2761 * 3B3-888 * ASP-77 * C-3PO * DFS-1015 * DFS-1104 * DFS-1138 * DFS-1308 * DFS-327 * DUM-4 * DUM-9 * EG-9 * OOM-9 * OWO-1 * P-59 * P-60 * PK-4 * R2-A6 * R2-B1 * R2-D1 * R2-D2 * R2-D3 * R2-R9 * R2-T0 * R5-A7 * R5-X2 * SSA-1015 * SSA-306 * SSA-719 * TC-14 * TC-3 * TC-4 * Агриппа Алдрете(вырезан в новелизации) * Ади Галлия * Айнли Тим * Акс Моэ * Альдар Бидо * Антидар Уильямс * Арвен Уэдик * Арк Руз * Аэррли Руэ * Барас Перосей * Баскол Йисрим * Бен Куадинарос * Бин * Богг Тайрэлл * Бок Эскол * Б'олба * Болес Рур * Бэйл Антиллес * Вальд * Ван Сандейдж * Вомак * Гардулла * Гасгано * Грагра * Граксол Келвиин * Граф Запало * Греблипс * Помощники Греблипса * Гридо Старший * Гротто Уэрриби * Дамс Денна * Дарт Мол * Деланд Тайрэлл * Депа Биллаба * Джар-Джар Бинкс * Джедвар Сила * Джерус Джанник * Джира * Джулла Тайрэлл * Дива Шаликва * Доби Тайрэлл * Долтей Дофайн * Дуд Болт * Йаддль * Йаде М'рак * Йане * Йараэль Пуф * Йаруа * Помощники Йауры * Йеб Йеб Адем'торн * Помощники Йеба Йеба Адем'торна * Иит Кот * Йода * Кам Нейл * Квинлан Вос * Кедер Чёрный * Ки-Ади-Мунди * Китстер Банаи * Клегг Холдфаст * Корикс Винн * Ксизор * Куай-Гон Джинн * Куарш Панака * Лана Добрид * Лиана Мериан * Лотт Дод * Луфта Шиф * Маори Мадакор * Марс Гуо * Мас Амедда * Меддун * Мейс Винду * Мик Реграп * Мили * Мот Нот Раб * Мохоник * Мурр Данод * Нисада Бари * Нобот * Нут Ганрей * Нэва Ки * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Огара Джовил * Оди Мандрелл * Один Неслур * Онаконда Фарр * Оппо Ранцизис * Орн Фри Таа * Помощники Орна Фри Таа * Протокольный дроид Орна Фри Таа * Орр Агг Р'орр * Орра Синг * Орр'УрРууР'Р * Па Дуа * Падме Амидала * Пакс Бонкик * Палпатин * Пассел Ардженте * Пло Кун * По Нудо * Порро Долфи * Пэмпи * Рабе * Ранго Тел * Рашинг * Реике Т'сан * Рейно Вака * Ретул Миннау * Рик Олие * Рия Кирш * Ругор Насс * Рум Слег * Рун Хаако * Рус Тарпальс * РууР'Ур * Рэттс Тайрэлл * Сабе * Саче * Себульба * Сеи Тария * Сенатор из Ксексто * Сенатор с Алины * Сик * Сил Унч * Сио Биббл * Сларм * Стретч * Сэси Тийн * Тегуар * Тей Хау * Тейора Рекаб * Телеван Корей * Тиккес * Тимто Пагалиес * Тирс * Тоблер Цииль * Токс Дон * Тракс Бонкик * Трактон * Тунбак Тура * Тэнн Гелла * Уизл * Уотто * УррОр'РууР * Фанта * Фило Гандиш * Финансовый Офицер Лотта Дода * Финис Валорум * Фодесинбид * Фреон Древан * Хелена Брандес * Хорас Ванцил * Хорокс Риидер * Хьюго Экенер * Чамберлин * Чокк * Шакка * Шми Скайуокер * Эб Эндокотт * Эбенн Ку3 Баобаб * Эвен Пиэлл * Эдсел Бар Гейн * Помощники Эдсела Бара Гейна * Эйрте * Эллбергер * Элли * Эми * Энн Гелла * Эрдан |c-creatures=*Водное чудовище сандо *Морской убийца оппи *Рыба-коготь Коло *Фамбаа *Эопи |l-creatures=*Водное Чудовище Сандо *Гуарлара *Губер *Длинохвостая лягушка *Ду *Дьюбэки *Икопи *Кааду *Камбуликтус *Карликовый Нун *Коло *Лаа *Ми *Морской Убийца Оппи *Мотт *Неймондианская птица *Ниорк *Пеко-Пеко *Пикоби *Ронто *Рэй *Си *Ти *Утка *Фаа *Фалумпасет *Фамбаа *Чуба *Шаак *Эопи |c-droids=*Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Дройдека *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 *Дроид «Cтервятник» *Пит-дроид *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO *Разведывательный дроид **Ситский роазведывательный дроид |l-droids=*J57 Дроид-камера *P-100 спасатель-дроид *R-PK дроид-надзиратель *Сенатская парящая камера *Растяжка *Боевой дроид B1 *Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометриейБоевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией (Марк 1) *Боевой дроид-командир *Боевой дроид-пилот OOM *Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 *Дроидека серии P *Дроид-сварщик *Зарядный дроид GNK *Механическое кресло *Охранный боевой дроид *Пит-дроид серии DUM *Пит-дроид серии DUM-4 *Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Протокольный дроид серии TC *Рабочий дроид PK *Рабочий дроид PK-4 *Разведывательный дроид DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз» *Реакторный дрон (Марк 2) *Ремонтный дроид Otoga-222 *Скруббер-дроид |c-events=*Бунта Ив Классик *Вторжение на Набу **Битва за Набу |l-events=*Бунта Ив Классик *Вторжение на Набу **Падение Тида **Дуэль на Татуине **Битва в болоте Набу **Битва за Набу |c-locations=*Центральные Миры **Корусант ***Федеральный округ ****Храм джедаев *****Покои Совета джедаев ***Сенатский округ ****Сенатская площадь *****Здание Сената ****Здание Администрации Республики *Иего *Маластар *Набу **Озеро Паонга ***Ото-Гунга ****Комната высокого совета **Тид *Татуин **Лагуна пещер **Мос-Эспа **Великая арена Мос-Эспа |l-locations=*Нубиа *Ома-Д'ун *Рори *Tойдария *Татуин **Мос-Эспа ***Площадь рабов ***Магазин Уотто **Большая Арена Мос Эспа **Каньон Арок **Кантьон Беггара **Изгиб Бинди **Поворот Дюнного Каньона **Катушка **Штопор **Дьявольский проход **Долина кратера Эбе **Сектор Хаттов **Джаг Краг Джордж **Желоб Джетта **Пещеры Лагуна **Спусковая Метта **Грибная Гора **Первый сектор **Сектор Уолдо *Кнут *Тунд *Корусант **Галактический город ***Округ Сената ****Посольский сектор *****500 Республика ****Законодательный Городок *****Основное авеню учредителей *****Площадь Сената *****Здание Сената ***Храм Избирательного Округа ****Храм джедаев *Иего *Маластар **Пикселито *Набу **Большие Травяные Равнины **Святое место Гунганов **Озеро Паонга ***Ото-Гунга ***Болото Лианорм **Королевский дом Набу **Королевские силы безопасности Набу **Тид **Похоронный ХрамПохоронный Храм ***Дворец Плаза ***Река Солли ***Ангар Тида ***Королевский Дворец Тида ***Триумфальная арка *Татуин **Мос-Эспа ***Переулок Мос-Эспа |c-organizations=*Босс *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Сенатор ***Заместитель председателя **Верховный Канцлер *Великая армия джедаев **Бомбад-генерал **Капитан **Генерал *Высокий совет гунган *Прислуга *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван *Королевский консультативный совет Набу **Губернатор *Пилот *Королева *Ситы **Сит-ученик **Лорд ситов *Королевские силы безопасности Набу **Капитан **Королевский корпус космических истребителей Набу ***Звено Браво **Королевская стража **Охрана *Торговая федерация **Вице-король |l-organizations=*Охотник за головами *Тёмный джедай *Галактическая Республика **Галактический Сенат ***Ассоциация планетарных представителей ***Сенатор ***Заместитель председателя **Стража Сената **Верховный Канцлер *Общество гунганов **Босс **Великая армия гунганов ***Бомбад-генерал ***Капитан ***Генерал **Высокий совет гунган *Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре **Преступный лорд **Мажордом *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван *Орден лордов ситов **Тёмный лорд ситов ***Дарт **Сит-ученик *Гонки на подах **Пилот пода **Техник *Королевский дом Набу **Прислуга **Королевский консультативный совет Набу ***Советник ***Губернатор **Королева *Королевские силы безопасности Набу **Капитан **Капрал **Лейтенант **Королевский корпус космических истребителей Набу ***Звено Браво ****Капрал *Торговая федерация **Торговый барон **Армия дроидов Торговой федерации ***Коммандер ***Вице-король Торговой федерации |c-species=*Алины *Ангелы *Викуэи *Вуки *Гунганы *Даги *Датомирцы *Джавы *Забраки *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иторианцы *Кел-дор *Куаррены *Ланники *Люди **Киффары *Народ песков *Неймодианцы *Родианцы *Рунанцы *Салластанцы *Тви'леки *Тисспиасцы *Тойдарианцы *Толотиане *Тройги *Тунги *Хатты *Цереане *Чагриане *Эр'киты |l-species=*Алины *Анксы *Бифы *Векноиды *Викуэи *Вуки *Вулптерцы *Глимфиды *Граны *Гунганы *Дети зелёной планеты *Даги *Девликки *Джавы *Диатимы *Древние *Забраки *Замстеры *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иши-тиб *Кваррены *Квермианцы *Кел-дор *Киффары *Коруны *Куривары *Ланники *Люди *Наззриане *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Неймодианцы *Никто *Нозавриане *Нукноги *Паситхипы *Полдты *Родианцы *Рунанцы *Симиртианцы *Снивелы *Суок-суоки *Тарнабы *Таскены *Тви'леки *Тисспиасцы *Тойдарианцы *Триффианцы *Тройги *Тунги *Уалаки *Флуггриане *Фоллинцы *Фьюи *Хатты *Цереане *Чагриане *Чалактане *Энсо *Эр'киты |c-vehicles=*Бронированный штурмовой танк *Гоночные поды **KT9 «Оса» **«Ord Pedrovia» **Вульптерин 327 *Десантное судно C-9979 *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Корабль управления дроидами *«Нубиан» 327 типа «J» *ОВП *Песчаный краулер *Подводное гунганское бонго *Счетверённый гоночный под BT310 *Хейблиббер |l-vehicles=*AAT *C-9979 десантный корабль *MTT *XR12 персональный аппарат *Боевой фургон гунганов *Бонго *Газовые баллоны Тиббана *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Истребитель Хаалиен *Капсула *Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» *Кореллианский звёздный шаттл CSS-1 *Корусантский воздушный автобус *Крейсер типа «Барышник» *Крейсер типа «Консульский» *Легкий крейсер типа «Гозанти» *Лёгкий пассажирский спидер *Лендспидер V-19 *Лендспидер X-34 *Межпланетный шаттл класса Эддикус *Мультивоенный транспорт *Набуанский лэндспидер типа Серап *Нубийский королевский корабль 327 типа «J» *Одноместный Воздушный Транспорт *Песчаный краулер *Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации *Подрейсеры *''Пыльная утка'' *Сенаторская платформа *''Скимитар'' *Спидер FC-20 *Спиннер *Татуинская повозка *Шаттл типа Серапете *Энергетическая катапульта гунганов *Яркий свуп |c-technology=*Бластер **Бластерный пистолет *Бума *Голограмма *Дыхательная маска A99 *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч |l-technology=*Аэроувеличитель *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет CR-2 ***Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A blaster pistol ***Скрываемый бластерный пистолет модели Q2 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет S-5 **Бластерная винтовка E-5 *Бума *Датапад *Дыхательная маска A99 *Генератор дефлекторного щита *Дальновид *Гассер *Гунганская энергетическая катапкльта *Голограмма *Голопроектор *Комлинк «Шёпот-98» *Изображатель *Клу горн *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч *Генератор лучевого щита *Запястный комуникатор |c-miscellanea=*Мозг *Основной язык *Сила **Обман разума *Хаттский язык |l-miscellanea=*Бой на световых мечах **Дун Моч **Форма IV: Атару **Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад **Сай **Сай ток **Шиак **Сан джем *Двоичный язык *Джавский язык *Кубок Бунта *Мозг *Основной галактический язык *Правило двух *Сила **Контроль дыхания **Зрение Силы **Скорость Силы **Телекинез *Таскенский язык *«Уличный певец» *Хаттский язык *Эр'китский язык }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» на StarWars.ru * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-episode-1-the-phantom-menace Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] at Lucasfilm Ltd. * * * }} * *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars.htm Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] at Box Office Mojo *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace at vidozon.com *Episode I script *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/star_wars_episode_i_the_phantom_menace/ Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace] at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://www.filmsmarts.com/movies/phantommenace.html Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Name Origins] at FilmSmarts.com Категория:Кинофильмы